The invention relates to a transporting device, preferably for transporting workpieces between processing stations, in particular for treating foundry cores and molds, the device comprising an upright and at least one holding device carried by the upright for receiving the workpiece, the holding device being again provided with at least one holding element adapted for engagement with the workpiece.
Transporting devices of the kind in question have been known from practice for years. To demonstrate the problems having so far been attached to these transport devices, the description as it proceeds will refer to the foundry practice, without however limiting thereto the teaching of the present invention.
In the foundry practice, in particular for casting molded pieces, cores or molds are generally manufactured separately, combined, and interconnected. Thereafter, the interconnected cores are individually transported to a blacking device, in that the cores are moved in a downward hanging position into a dipping station. To this end, the cores are generally flooded by raising a tank filled with blacking. Finally, it is necessary to allow excessive blacking to drip from the cores, the latter being delivered at a transfer station to a further transporting device, for example for drying in drying furnaces.
In practice however, the transporting devices for transporting foundry cores to the respective processing stations are problematic, inasmuch as these transporting devices allow only a certain controlled speed on the one hand, and require considerable amount of floor space on the other hand as a result of the generally linear arrangement of the processing stations.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to configure and further develop the initially-described transporting device such that this device allows to realize a fast timing sequence with little floor space requirements. This transporting device is to be particularly suitable for the treatment of foundry cores and molds.